Just Another Road Paved With Good Intentions
by Tokyosketch
Summary: The Donquixote family has been on top of the crime scene for years, when Law decided to quit, he knows staying in San Francisco is not an option anymore. Now on the run, road tripping across the state, he picks up a hitchhiker and things only get more complicated after that.
1. Off to the Races

Law is driving down the Bay Bridge, interstate 80, cigarette flicking out of the car, driving his mustang cabriolet through the mid July summer evening, the sun going down behind him, making everything glow in orange sunlight. His radio playing some old indie-rock and he is nearly alone on the streets. Going 50 miles per hour, driving slow enough so he can get to the next gas station with his remaining fuel, when he suddenly sees a teen on the streets, holding his thump out, making the famous hitchhiker motion with his hand. He sees him from afar, slowly walking down the street, huge backpack on his back, black hair peeking out under a straw hat. Law assumes he is about 17, probably escaped from home, like rebellious teenagers do. Law can tell a few stories about that.

And that might be the reason why he is slowing down next to the teen. Who knows? It could be on a whim. He has been doing everything on a whim today, so why not that too? Or maybe even out of pity, seriously. Because a teen like that, will surely get taken advantage of by an old trucker or something. That's enough reason for him to stop.

He comes to a stop next to him, seeing the kid turn his head, and he fucking beams at him. His smile so bright and friendly, that Law forgets his former worry about the guy maybe being a murderer on the run. Maybe that's just a tactic though, disarming his targets with a friendly smile before he kills them like a cold blooded murderer. Law can tell a few stories about that too.

But he's not worried, his sense of fear running thin, working under Doflamingo for years now, made him unafraid. He is sure if it comes to a fight with the teen, he can take him on.

"Hey, where are you heading?" Law asks, turning his music down a little.

The black haired teen smiles, looking exhausted though. Law wonders how long he has been walking, trying to find someone to take him with him. "I'm heading wherever you're heading"

Law knows that feeling all too well. Just trying to be somewhere else, instead of where he is.

"New York, eventually" Law says "That's alright with you? Or should I drop you off somewhere along the way?"

"New Orleans, if that's cool with you" he says.

"Sure, get in" Law replies, hoping he wont regret this decision.

"Dunno mister, got any candy?" the teen smiles, but already makes his way to the trunk to throw his backpack in, before standing in front of the passenger door, looking uncertain for a moment.

"What?" Law asks, snapping the younger one out of his thoughts "Do you need an invitation?"

"Gramps told me not to get into cars with strangers" the hitchhiker answers, like it's obvious.

Law rolls his eyes "Name's Law, that's enough or do you need my astro sign and shoe size?"

"No, that's alright, I guess" the teen smiles, sliding into the passenger seat "I'm Luffy"

Law doesn't answer, but notices Luffys old, dirty and teared clothing. Damn, how long has he been out here?

"You got a nice car" his, now co-driver, states. He hums in agreement "It's alright"

"I never had a car"

Law chuckles "That doesn't surprise me, you look barely old enough to drive"

"I'm 19!"

Seriously?

Law throws him a disbelieving glance "You kidding me?"

"No" Luffy shakes his head "Why would I? How old are you then?"

"26" Law answers.

"Fuck, you're old" the teen laughs "Nearly dead"

"You want me to throw you out of the car?" Law asks, taking his hand away from the steering wheel to get a cigarette from the box laying on his dashboard.

"Nah" Luffy says "Please don't, I'm glad you picked me up"

So much honesty, Law thinks, lightning his cigarette.

"Are you driving straight to New York?"

"No, not at all. Eventually I want to end up there, but I have a few stops planned along the way, if you don't mind" Law says, but doesn't elaborate further on the topic.

"That's alright" Luffy nods "Is this like a vacation trip to you?"

Law already regrets his decision, seems like he picked up a chatterbox.

"You could say that" he sighs, taking a drag from his cigarette, before blowing the smoke out into the warm air.

The sun is nearly all down and the sky is bathing in dark orange and blue. He flicks his eyes down to the fuel Gage, oh man. There seriously needs to come a station soon, before his car is out of gasoline. He sighs, the next time he should plan things out better. But this, leaving to New York, driving from San Francisco across the entire state, was a rash decision. It doesn't fit him, not planning things out in great detail, before actually doing them, and if Doflamingo could see him now, without a plan, a hitchhiker on his passenger seat and nearly out of gas, he would fucking laugh himself to death.

That motherfucker.

They drive in silence after that, Law doesn't ask the teen why he is hitchhiking, or how long he has been walking down the streets looking for a ride. He is curious, but asking him questions will cause Luffy to ask some in return. He sighs and turns the radio a little louder again. "We gotta stop at a gas station" he says to Luffy who is looking out of the window, enjoying the sunset.

"Sure. I need some food anyway" Luffy nods, who put his straw hat on the dashboard, his black hair now tousling in the summer wind.

"You got money?" Law asks, because he seriously doubts Luffy has.

"You want to split the money on the gas?"

Law nods, while he has enough money, he wouldn't mind sharing.

Luffy cracks a smile, although it looks pained "I don't have money right now, but if you really need some kind of payment I would-"

Law cuts him short before the teen can get any further "You don't need to blow me, don't worry"

Luffy nods and looks relieved. "Have you before?" Law can't help but ask. Seriously, his curiosity is getting the best out of him.

"What?" Luffy asks, oblivious. Law sighs, does he has to spell it out for him? "If you've ever given sexual favors as a kind of payment"

"No" Luffy answers, before a mischievous smile spreads across his face "But that doesn't mean, I haven't promised them"

Law smiles, seems like the younger one isn't as stupid as he thought "There are enough men who would willingly drive someone as you through the state for the promise of sex" he states, and if he called the other one attractive now, he doesn't care. It's only the truth. He can see why some lonely trucker would fall for the lie, the old trick. The promise of sex for a ride. It's nothing new and Luffy certainly isn't the first one to do it.

"Someone as me, huh?" Luffy says, smiling, not ignoring Laws indirect compliment on his looks.

Law only nods, the teen probably knows it himself or he wouldn't use the 'sex favor' trick to his advantage.

"There is a gas station" Luffy says, pointing ahead "Awesome. I'm starving"

Law looks at him from the side "And tell me, how are you gonna pay for that?"

The teen laughs "I could blow you, if you want to"

Law smirks, joking along "Yeah? Now?"

"No" Luffy says "First you gotta take me to New Orleans and then you have to make sure to leave me alone for a few minutes"

"Ah, you don't plan to escape, before you pay me back, do you?" Law asks.

"Why, I would never do that" the teen says as innocently as he can and his smile tells Law, that this is exactly what he had done before.

"Liar" Law says and Luffy laughs. Law thinks that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to pick up this hitchhiker, if it means distraction from his own thoughts. From Doflamingo, his job that he quit, and the mess he left behind.

They stop at the station, Law gets gas while Luffy storms into the little shop, like he has been starving for days, and who knows, maybe he has been. He fills the tank until it's full and then follows after Luffy, getting his money out of the back pocket of his jeans. He sees Luffy holding all kind of food in his arms, from chips to chocolate to fucking bread. He sighs as he sees the teen giving him a pleading look. He doesn't even like bread but nods anyways and buys everything, adding a few water bottles for himself.

Once they're back into the car, Luffy starts stuffing his face. The kid must have been starving, Law thinks, and once again wonders what his story is. "Our first stop is Phoenix. I need to take care of something there" Law informs him, going just a little bit over the speed limit. It's dark by now outside, and he is actually tired as fuck. "We need to find a place to stay for the night"

"Can't we sleep in the car?" Luffy questions, munching on the chips.

"YOU can sleep in the fucking car if you want to. I want a real bed" Law says "Stop crumbling all over the place" he adds, when he sees Luffy carelessly pressing a fist full of chips into his mouth, making half of it fall out at the sites. Disgusting, Law thinks, and takes his eyes back on the road again.

"You gonna pay for me too? Because then I'm all in favor for sleeping in a bed" Luffy states, eating more carefully now.

Law nods, he doesn't really mind, money is not a problem.

"Interstate 5 South" he hears Luffy read the sign aloud as he takes the exit "How long are we gonna drive this way?"

"About 280 miles or something"

"God, this street is boring" Luffy complains "Look, there is just…nothing…and a lot of…well, nothing"

"It's dark outside, it's not like you could see anything anyways" Law says "Maybe we're lucky and there's a motel along the way"

"Don't you have a GPS?"

So the pink motherfucker could track him down easily? Yeah, sure.

"No" Law says "We don't need one, I got a map"

Luffy hums, leaning back against the seat, making himself comfortable "Fine"

Silence follows after that and after a while, maybe four hours, he notices that Luffy has fallen asleep. It doesn't surprise him, the teen looked exhausted, so now, with the steady sound of the car, the pleasant summer night air and just the sound of his radio playing, it was only a matter of time till Luffy couldn't keep himself awake anymore.

Law can't say he isn't interested in his new co-driver, someone as young as he is, hitchhiking across the state. There has to be a story and Law can't help but be curious.

He finds a motel on the side of the street. It looks rundown, the sign blinking in broken neon lights. Law sighs, luxus is something else, but at least, places like this are cheap and don't really care a lot about names, if you pay the right amount of money. He doesn't need a 5 star hotel anymore. He has given up on that kind of luxury when he decided to quit and run.

"Hey, wake up" he says, nudging the teens side "C'mon"

Luffy yawns and blinks tiredly, while Law is already out and getting his and Luffys things from the trunk. They enter the motel together, and Law winces a little bit, it looked dirty from the outside but the inside is even worse, it smells a little bit rotten and the temperature is stiflingly hot, the place probably lacking air condition. He glances at Luffy who seems unaffected by the unclean environment, and makes his way to the fat, old, lady, sitting at the front desk, filing her nails.

"One room, two beds, please" Law says, already fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Double bed" The lady drawls "Is the only thing we have here, what do you think what kind of motel this is, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever. Fine then. Can I pay upfront?"

The lady nods, glancing between him and Luffy. Law already knows what she is thinking before she can even open her mouth. With Luffy looking so young, in his dirty old clothes, and himself, willing to pay for him too, in the middle of the night in a rundown motel. There is only one conclusion one can come to. He puts the money on the table and then gets his thoughts confirmed when the old woman says "You know, we might not be a deluxe hotel, but we really don't like it here, when men come in to fuck underage teens"

Law wants to snap her neck but before he can defend himself that, hey what the fuck, he is not a pedophile, even if he finds Luffy attractive, the guy is 19 and therefore perfectly legal, Luffy is already talking. "I'm 19!" he says, the second time that day.

"Oh, really?" the lady asks, leaning forward to smudge the dirt away on Luffys cheek, before the teen can move away "And you believed him?" she now says, glaring at Law again, like he is the scum on earth, before moving back in her chair, making it creak under her weight.

Luffy huffs and suddenly starts pulling something out of his backpack, before slamming a card down onto the desk. Law believed the teen when he said he was 19, but can't help but glance quickly over the driver license, that's been placed in front of the grumpy woman, looking for the birth date.

05.05.1995, it's legit. So fucking Luffy would be totally legal. Huh, good to know.

The old lady shuts up after that, though not stopping throwing them wary glances. She slides a room key across the desk "Room 033, first floor, the last door on the right, checkout 9 o'clock" she says, before she devotes her attention back to her nails.

Law takes the key and makes his way upstairs, Luffy following behind him. The stairs creak under their weight and when he passes the other rooms, he can hear moaning through the walls. Oh, wow. Yeah. He knows what kind of sleazy motel this is now.

They enter the room and Law is not surprised to find only a bed in the middle. Minimal at best. Law sighs, at least the sheets look somewhat clean, and they have their own bathroom.

"I take the right site!" Luffy says, as he walks to the bed, throwing himself in and letting out a content sigh. Again Law wonders, how long Luffy has been hitchhiking.

"Shower first. You are dirty as fuck, I wont sleep in the same bed with you, smelling and looking like that"

"Picky, Picky" Luffy grins, but grabs some things from his backpack and makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door.

"Ah, you can't lock it!" he hears the kid complain, muffled through the door. Law doesn't say anything, already changing out of his clothes, putting on shorts and a shirt, taking his toothbrush from his own backpack, brushing his teeth with the water he bought from the gas station, before opening the window and spitting the rest out.

"Don't come in!" Luffy shouts and Law already hears the water running.

"Don't worry" he says, not sure if Luffy could hear him, but he doesn't care either way.

Law already made himself comfortable in the old bed and turned out the big light, so now only the small nightstand lamp is brightening up the room in dim light. Law can't help but take in a sharp breath when Luffy comes out of the bathroom only clad in boxer shorts. In the small glimmer of the little lamp, with the light hitting Luffys bare chest just right, water pearls still running down and dripping from his damp hair, he doesn't look so young anymore. His stomach defined by abs and his face, now, free from dirt and dust, looks more mature than before. Law wants to shake his head to get the sudden thoughts out of his mind, as Luffy climbs into bed with him.

Law sighs, turning out the little lamp, bathing the room in darkness, only lit by the moon shining through the window. He hears Luffy mumble "G'night" and Law murmurs his answer, looking at Luffys back under the comforter.

He tries to sleep, but his mind won't let him. The thoughts of Doflamingo, and the risk he took, in quitting working for him, still won't let him go. He can't go back now, he won't be working for him anymore, won't let the guy use him as he pleases. He thinks about the men that are probably now chasing him, trying to find him. Maybe he should have taken the gun from the glove box, for his own safety. Well, not just his own anymore, he thinks, glancing at the teen lying beside him. But it's alright, he's pretty sure it will take a while until they have completely tracked him down. With these thoughts running through his mind, it's hard falling asleep though. He turns his head, closes his eyes, counts sheep. But nothing is helping.

"Luffy?" He asks, defeated.

"Mmh?" The teen mumbles tiredly.

"How about that blow job now?" Law says, and isn't so sure if he is serious or not.

"Fuck off" Luffy says.

And that, apparently, was the end of that discussion.

* * *

They have been out on the open road since 6 o'clock and comfortable silence is lying between them both, Law tightens his grip on the steering wheel, in about an hour he will reach Phoenix, and then finally, Penguin. He can't wait.

"Dude, the speed limit" Luffy says, for almost the tenth time now, breaking the silence. Law is getting faster and faster the closer they get to his first stop.

"Sorry" Law mumbles, slowing down a little.

"Hey, whats going on in Phoenix?" Luffy asks, pulling the straw hat over his eyes again, blocking the sun from his face, leaning back in his seat.

Law glances at the boy, they haven't talked about why they are on the road. He hasn't asked Luffy about what's waiting for him in New Orleans or what his story is, why he is hitchhiking and in turn Luffy hasn't asked him. Right now, the black haired teen is breaking an unsaid rule.

"A friend of mine lives there" Law says, he doesn't see the harm in telling the boy, although he is irritated by Luffys questioning "We will be there soon"

"Who is waiting for you in New Orleans?" Law asks, if he is sharing, Luffy should too.

"A relative" Luffy just answers, keeps it short, and his tone tells Law that this is the end of the conversation.

* * *

"Wow. This is ghetto" Luffy states as Law drives through the streets of West Phoenix "Holy shit"

Law lifts an eyebrow, because, seriously? This is where Penguin chooses to live? He's never been to Penguins home after his friend quit working for the Donquixote family. But shit man, why is he even surprised? This site of town, crime-infested and rundown on first sight, is just like Penguin. It fits and Law gets, if possible, even more impatient.

When he gets to Penguins place, a small and miserable building, he parks the car on the side of the street.

"Stay here, will you?" Law says to Luffy who's already climbing out of his car "I won't take too long. If you're not in the car, when I get back, I will drive off without you. Got it?"

"Yo" Luffy nods, looking around the almost empty streets "I will stay near"

"Don't get into trouble" He calls after Luffy, who is already wandering off, kicking a coke can on his way.

Law sighs before knocking on Penguins door, after he searched for a door bell in vain. He hears rumbling on the other side, before Penguin opens the door for him.

"Hey" Law says, grinning. Man, they haven't seen each other in years.

Penguin looks like always, like Law remembers. No, even better. His old friend looks healthy, happy, grinning at him, letting out a surprised laugh before he states "Fuck man, you quit"

Law just nods "Sure did" he says, can't help but grin.

"Holy fuck, I missed your fucking face man" Penguin says, before beckoning him inside with a motion of his hand.

Law follows him inside, looks around in surprise when he sees that Penguins place isn't as rundown as the outside lets one believe. This is actually quite nice. They sit down in the living room, the sun shining through the slightly pulled down blinds "Nice place" Law says "Doesn't look that good on the outside though"

Penguin shrugs "It's just a house" he says "More importantly is the question, why the fuck are you here?"

Now it's Laws turn to shrug "Wanted to see you before I drive off to New York"

"Really" Penguin says, dryly "And it didn't occur to you, that Doflamingo might expect you to be here?"

"So what?" Law asks, smirking "Are you afraid of some small criminals?"

Penguins snorts "As if"

"See" Law says, taking a sip from his beer "Me neither"

Penguin looks at him for a moment, before he sighs "It's really good to see you"

Law smiles, when Penguin quit working for Doflamingo a few years ago, Law had to swear to his boss to break their connection, of course he didn't, they still kept somewhat in contact, but seeing each other like this again, is seriously bringing back old memories. This is still his best friend.

"So whats your plan?" Penguin asks, curious, leaning himself back into the cushions of the couch.

Law keeps silent, gulping down the rest of his beer before putting it onto the table in front of him. He gives Penguin a pointed look and sees the horror of realization on Penguins face, the moment he gets it.

"Fuck" Penguin breaths "You don't have a plan"

Law shrugs "I did it on a whim"

Penguin looks at him stunned "Fuck, Law, what the hell? You have to have some kind of plan! The Law I know doesn't do anything without some kind of strategy and three fucking backup plans!"

"Doflamingo let you go, didn't he?" Law says.

"Fuck, are you seriously comparing yourself to me?" Penguin lets out a short, disbelieving laugh "Goddamn it Law! I was a small fry compared to you!"

Law lifts an eyebrow "Whatever, I just need to get him off my back, how did you do it?"

Penguin still looks at him like he is crazy "Man, I just said that I want to quit and he said, sure, just keep your mouth shut, break the connections and then fly away my little bird" Law has to chuckle, this seems like something Doflamingo would say, but his amusement only seems to anger Penguin even more "Fuck Law!" he shouts, his voice raising "Don't you grasp the situation you're currently in? Doflamingo might be the king on the chess field, but fuck, you were the player! The one with the plans, the one with the strategies, the fucking Surgeon of Death!" Penguin takes a deep breath "Without you, Doflamingo is just a cruel guy with a lot of money and too much power, but without direction!"

"That's not true" Law says, keeping his voice calm, there is no use in getting worked up over Penguins words "Doflamingo plays his own game, he doesn't need me to win it"

Penguin sighs in defeat "Believe what you want to believe, but this will not end well for you, mark my words"

Law just hums, thinking it over "Shachi lives in New York, if Doflamingo or his underlings follow me there, he will be able to help me out" Law says, before standing up "It was good seeing you Penguin, but I really gotta get going"

Penguin moves up too "Already?" and Law nods, because, yeah, Doflamingo is probably expecting Law to be here, while he is not afraid, he's not keen of an encounter. He doesn't shed blood if he doesn't have to.

He walks to his car, Penguin following him, the first thing he notices is, that Luffy is not here, he looks around quickly, but there is no sign of the black haired teen. Law sighs, seriously? Didn't the guy listen to him?

"Take care, buddy" Penguin says, as he moves in for a quick hug "If you need me, you know how to reach me" Law nods against his shoulder, before moving away "Yeah, thanks, I-"

Law startles, stops in his sentence, there was a scream in a near distance, a piercing scream, that sounds dangerously like Luffy. Fuck! Didn't he tell the teen to stay out of trouble?

"What was that?" Penguin asks, throwing a questioning glance in the direction where the noise is coming from.

"I think I know" Law says, before moving to his car and quickly getting his gun out of the glovebox. This can end badly if he isn't fast enough. Fuck, he didn't think they would be so quick to catch up to him.

He runs to where the scream is coming from, Penguin on his heels, until he finds himself in a small, dark alley. He quickly looks around, trying to analyse the situation. There is Luffy, as predicted, two guys, packed with muscles, like Doflamingo likes them, simple thugs, one of them holding Luffy in a death grip, the other one holding a gun to his head.

Behind him he hears the click of the savety being unlocked and in the corner of his eye he can see Penguin raising his own gun, pointing it at one of the guys, of course, Penguin is just as used to these things as he is. Luffy though? Looks like he will break out in panic any second.

"Law-" the teen croaks, before a hand is shoved in front of his mouth, successfully quiting him down.

"Shut up!" The thug grits out, pressing the gun at Luffys temple, before looking at him "This guy important to ya?" he grins.

Law stares him down, unafraid, raising his own gun, pointing it at the guy who is threatening the teen "Hey" the guy barks, startled "Weapons down or I will blow his brain out"

Law gives the guy an unimpressed look, not moving an inch. Is Doflamingo serious? As if he can't handle these simple minded thugs.

"Aren't ya listening?" the guy says now, still pointing the gun at Luffys temple, who, despite that, is still struggling in the other guys hold, sending Law a pleading look.

Law can't help but raise an eyebrow before he chuckles "Shoot him, I don't care"

He sees Luffys eyes widen, sounds of protest escaping his mouth, still muffled by the large hand, which is still pressed over his lips. The thug, who is still holding Luffy in his grip, lets out an angry noise "Don't fuck with me!"

They act all tough, Law thinks, but they are scared to death. He can see it in their eyes, the fear, the hesitation, the uncertainty on who has the upper hand of the situation. Law can barely hide his smirk, this is almost too easy. If Doflamingo wants to catch him, he seriously has to take it up a notch.

"This has been going on for too long" he hears Penguin mumble, behind him, impatient, before he hears the bang of a gun being fired.

The muscled thug lets his gun fall, as he falls to his knees, clutching his chest. He uses the moment of surprise to his advantage, moving quickly, punching the guy holding Luffy with the side of his gun, square in the face, before grabbing Luffys arm, pulling him to his side.

"Pathetic" Law says, as he watches the display in front of him, before turning to the guy holding the side of his face, now with blood running down his nose "You should get your friend to the hospital, if you don't want him to bleed to death"

"Motherfucker" the thug grits out and Law wants to punch him in the face again, but Penguin is already grabbing him by the arm, leading him away from the scene.

Law gets out a cigarette from his pocket as they walk towards Penguins home, the teen beside him is still looking like he will freak out any second.

"You okay?" Law asks, blowing the smoke out into the summer air.

"Fuck! I nearly got shot! Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" Luffy gets out, panting, probably still high on adrenalin.

"They weren't gonna shoot you" Law says, certain.

Luffy laughs an unamused laugh "Not like you would care, right?"

Law wants to roll his eyes, of course he cares, or he wouldn't have come to rescue the teen. But before he can defend himself that, hey, he and Penguin totally saved his sorry ass, Luffy is already talking.

"It's your fucking fault anyway! Fuck! I don't even have a single dollar on me! But you, with your fancy car and nice clothes, of course they would think you own a shit ton of money and single me out!"

Money?

"Money, you say?" Law asks, lifting an eyebrow. Could it be...?

"Yeah of course!" Luffy nods, still somewhat shaky, not everybody's used to having a gun pointed at them "They just wanted some money!"

So these guys were just regular thugs? Not Doflamingos underlings? Law isn't even that surprised, it was too easy after all.

"Aw, man" Penguin says, sounding sad "He just wanted money and I shot him"

"Are you crazy?" Luffy says, turning to Penguin. "What else could they have want?!"

Penguin looks at Luffy "Huh" he hums "Who the fuck are you anyways?"

"I picked him up on the way" Law says, inhaling the smoke, as they get to his car.

"Why?" Penguin asks then, turning to Law who leans against his mustang.

"Company"

Penguin nods, eyeing the teen up and down, before smirking "I can clearly see why" making Law roll his eyes.

"Why are you both acting so casual about this whole thing?!" Luffy asks then, before Law can make clear that he didn't pick up Luffy for _that_ kind of entertainment. Luffy sounds exasperated, clearly still trying to process what just happened.

Law and Penguin just shrug, they can't just tell the teen that they're used to these situations. So they ignore Luffys question, instead Law turns to his old friend "Can we crash at your place? I know I wanted to get going, but I really don't feel like driving today"

Penguin nods "Sure, but you guys gotta share the couch, if you don't want to sleep on the floor"

Law just nods, he doesn't really give a fuck, everything's better than the rundown motel from last night.

* * *

They are lying on the couch, its dark outside, the moon is the only light, shining through the slightly pulled down blinders, making everything glow in a dark blue and silver light. He feels Luffys back pressed against his own and they are so close, that he can feel Luffys body move with every breath he takes.

"Thanks for saving me" Luffy mumbles into the dark, tiredly.

"You should blow me as a thank you" Law says.

And this time, he totally means it.


	2. Catch and Release

Hey there (: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! they really motivate me to keep writing (:

* * *

He feels Luffy tense beside him, before he rolls over to face him, the space between them so small that he can feel Luffys breath on the side of his neck.

"Well" Luffy mumbles sliding a hand down his naked chest, tracing his tattoos, before coming to a stop at the rim of his shorts "I do owe you"

Yes, _hell yes_, he does owe him. Get on your knees then, he wants to say, but it gets stuck in his throat when he feels Luffys hand palming his crotch, and he lets out a sharp breath instead. Law praises himself, taking this hitchhiker with him was a real good decision, if it leads to blow jobs for him. Fuck, they could even have a great casual sex relationship. Law is over the fucking moon.

"And I have thought about it before" Luffy murmurs, hot breath into his ear, sending a shiver down Laws spine, while his hand is still putting pressure over his crotch "Sucking your cock, that is" the teen continues and fuck, fuck, really? Law is getting more turned on by the second. Actually a bit surprised by the teens dirty talk, but fuck, he ain't complaining, already knows he is getting hard in his shorts. "But" Luffy says then, getting even closer to him, until he can feel Luffy smiling into his neck "I'm too tired"

And with these words, he rolls over.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?!" Law spits, still a little bit dumbfounded. In his mind, Luffy was already on his knees for him. Seriously, who is the kid thinking he is dealing with?

He hears Luffy snigger, and that's it. He takes him by the shoulder and rolls him over until Law is above the teens body. You just don't fuck with him like that. But Luffy looks only surprised for a second before he grins "Gotcha"

"Don't you know, that you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you?" Law says and he can see Luffys grin vanishing when he realizes that Law is, in fact, not fucking amused.

"I should have let the guy shoot you" he continues, before leaning down, biting hard into the teens throat. He hears Luffy let out a pained gasp, his hands pressing against his chest, trying to put some distance between them. Law lets himself be pushed away, rolls over on his back besides Luffy.

"I ain't afraid of you" Luffy grits and Law can barely hide his laugh. You should be, he thinks, but decides to keep his mouth shut. Instead he trails his own hand down to his shorts, until he is at the rim of them. Even in the dark he can see Luffy following his hand motion with his eyes.

This is going to be fun.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" The teen stutters as he takes his cock out of his shorts.

Law has to chuckle a bit, hand already going up and down his length "If you don't know, you're even more innocent than I thought"

"You can't just-" the younger starts, still perplexed that Law would just do that beside him.

"Watch me" Law says and grins at the double meaning. Goddamn, he wishes he could see Luffys face properly in the dark, probably all flushed and red. Is it bad that he is jerking off, thinking about the hitchhiker?

He seriously doesn't give a fuck.

He gasps a little, when he lets his thump stroke over his head "You could help me out" he says, directed at Luffy, who is still staring at him like he can't believe Law is so blunt about this whole situation.

"Like hell I will" Luffy says, trying to move away from him a little, but in the tiny space of the couch, he can't put a lot of distance between them.

Law doesn't care either way, he just wants to jerk off in peace. It's Luffys fault anyway, the teen got him all riled up for nothing. This is just revenge.

Law moves his hands faster, smearing the precum along his head, fuck, he's already so hard.

His thoughts wander back to the teen. He will get Luffy one way or another. As he thought before, it would be great to have a fuck buddy on the road. Someone he could fuck around with until he gets to New Orleans or wherever Luffy wanted to go.

His brain is not really working right now, thinking about the other and the things he could do to him, if the teen would just fucking let him.

He looks to his side and notices that Luffy has his back turned to him in an futile attempt to ignore him.

Not going to happen.

"Your mouth would look so good stretched around my cock" Law says, his breathing already more heavy. Now he is just teasing the kid, though he can't help but let his hand get faster at the thought of Luffy on his knees for him.

Apparently that was enough to get the others attention though. Luffy rolls over, facing him again, bursting out a "Stop it! God!"

Law has to smirk at Luffy, who glares at him angrily for a moment, before his eyes travel down to where Law is stroking his cock.

"It's rude to stare" Law says after a while of Luffy watching him, making the teens eyes snap back up to his face immediately.

"I- I didn't-"

"Pervert" Law pants, his orgasm building inside him.

"Me?!" the teen splutters "You are!"

"Who said he has thought about sucking my cock, huh?" Law says, his hand still working up and down his length, he is pushing his hips into the motion a little, a sign that he is close.

"That was just- I didn't-" the teen stutters again, before he groans in frustration, probably giving up and rolls over.

Law chuckles, but it ends up in a moan, when he finally releases. He pants Luffys name as he comes, just to rile the teen up again, thinking about what positions he could possibly bent the other in, before he spills all across his fist.

He strokes his cock lazily through the aftershocks, his breath heavy, before he finally calms down. He takes his clean hand to put his cock back in his shorts and is just about to smear his hand into the blanket, when the teen interrupts him in his actions, probably sensing what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare wipe your mess off into the blanket that we're sharing!" Luffy grits out, back still facing him.

Law lets out a sigh "I will wipe it off on your fucking face if you don't shut the fuck up"

Luffy rolls over again, letting out a disgusted noise "Gross" he says and Law is that close, seriously, _that close_, to just really do it. But he is not that much of an asshole.

He feels feet kicking him, and Luffys hands are on his shoulders, trying to shove him off the couch. "What the fuck?" Law spits.

"Go wash your hands!" Luffy says, sounding completely irritated.

Law sighs but stands up to go to the bathroom and washes his hands like Luffy wanted him to.

He's way too nice, he thinks, as he walks over to the couch again, where Luffy is curled up at his side.

Law gets beside him, before getting closer to the teen, sliding an arm across the others chest, spooning him from behind.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the younger asks, confused.

Law just hums, before sliding his hand down the others chest to his shorts, hand pressing down on Luffys crotch. The teen lets out a gasp, muffled a little by the pillow and Law smiles into Luffys neck, can't help it.

"As I thought" Law says, triumph evident in his voice "You're hard"

Luffy, apparently over his surprise of Law touching him, tries to squirm out of his grip "Fuck off! Quit it right now!"

Law chuckles "Well, aren't you sweet?"

"Why are you doing this?" Luffy grits out.

Isn't it obvious?

"Thought it would be great to have someone to have sex with on the road" he explains.

He allows the teen to turn around in his hold, until they are lying face to face with each other.

"I...I'm not- will you not take me to New Orleans if I'm not going to sleep with you?" the teen asks, sounding more sad than angry now.

Law blinks, this is not what he meant "I will take you anyway" Law sighs, before leaning down, pressing his mouth to Luffys in a soft and gentle kiss, although he would like to just pin the teen down and ravish his mouth. But maybe that's too much for Luffy right now, maybe a gentle kiss like this will show some results.

He can coax him into it, he is sure.

Luffy lets himself be kissed and after a while, Law can feel the teens lips moving against his.

Law barely can hide is smirk as he breaks the sweet kiss, he can keep things simple, if that's what Luffy's into.

"That was nice" the teen mumbles "But I'm not going to have sex with you"

Yet, Law thinks, but lets the teen out of his hold.

He had enough fun for now.

* * *

Luffy is still sleeping when he wakes up, snoring softly, curled up against his side. Law lets him sleep, moves up and walks to the kitchen, where Penguin is already sitting.

"Mornin'" he mumbles, reaching for Penguins coffee cup and can't help but make a face, after stealing a sip "Your coffee still tastes terrible"

"Then don't drink it" Penguin says, before standing up "I've got something for ya"

"Do you?" Law asks, before sitting down at the table with a sigh, he feels relaxed, save, at Penguins place and suddenly wishes he could stay longer.

"I'll be right back" Penguin says, moving out of the room.

"Please let it be good coffee" Law calls after him, grinning, while putting some cornflakes into the bowl placed in front of him, before adding the milk.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Penguin grins, as he walks into the room again, carrying a big leather bag, before putting it on the table, in front of Law.

Law blinks, putting cornflakes into his mouth "Nice ladybag" he comments "But not really my style"

Penguin rolls his eyes "Open it, fucker"

Law sighs, putting his spoon down, before opening the bag.

Guns.

He should have known.

Law picks one of them out of the bag "Nice" he says "But I have a gun"

"_You_ do" his best friend comments "Your little hitchhiker doesn't though"

Law snorts "I'm not gonna let that kid have a gun"

Penguin glares at him "You need to give him something to protect himself, he doesn't even know what bad news you are"

Law lays the gun down on the table, picking up his spoon again "He has me to protect his ass"

"What if you're not there?"

"Penguin" he says, starting to eat his cornflakes again "He can't work a gun"

"Teach him" Penguin says, drily.

Law snorts "That kid would shoot me on accident and then what?"

"I would throw a party" Penguin comments and Law throws him a glare.

"You need to show Luffy how to use it" the other adds then, when Law doesn't say anything.

"Show me to use what?" comes a voice, and Law wants to smash his head. Why does he have to wake up now?

Luffy walks into the kitchen, sitting down beside Law, adverting his eyes, and Law has to refrain from smirking. Remembering last night, are we? He wants to say, but gets interrupted before he can voice his thoughts.

"This" Penguin says, sliding one of the guns over the table at Luffy.

Luffy takes the gun in his hand, carefully, like it would go off at him any moment "Awesome!" Luffy says then, clearly excited "Oh! So badass!"

Law sighs, he guessed so.

"But why do I need it?" Luffy asks then.

"Because, he," Law grumbles, pointing his spoon at Penguin "Thinks you should be able to protect yourself the next time someone wants your fucking money"

"Makes sense, I guess" Luffy nods "Will you show me?" the question is directed at Penguin, who shakes his head.

"Nope" he moves his hand to point at Law "He will"

"I won't" Law says, taking the gun out of Luffys hands.

Luffy pouts beside him, although still not looking at him "I don't want him to show me, can't you do it, please?"

Law feels insulted.

"What does that mean, you don't want me to show you?" He asks then, clearly irritated. Because seriously, if someone knows how to work a gun in this room, it's him. Luffy should learn from the best.

"I just-" Luffy starts, but Law interrupts him "I get it, I get it. Alright. I will help you"

As if Penguin could teach somebody how to shoot a gun. Not regarding yesterday (which doesn't count, they weren't even far away from the guy) Penguin probably hasn't shot a gun in years, he is surely out of practice, it would be unsafe and stupid to let him show the teen how it's done. If someone has to teach Luffy, he will be damned if he isn't the one to do it.

* * *

"Alright" Law sighs, putting the empty beer cans Penguin gave them to practice, on the fence, one next to the other "Lets do this"

This meadow is perfect for practicing, far away from the city, not a single person in sight, just a few trees surrounding them. He walks back to where Luffy is standing, giving the teen the gun, who blinks up at him questioningly.

Law sighs again "This is a normal P2000, 200 meters firing range, really simple to handle. It's yours from now on. If you're skilled enough, you can hit your target within 30 meters, but we're gonna start at 10 meters. With a little talent and practice, you might be able to hit the cans after a while"

Alright, lets face it. Luffy probably won't manage to hit the cans, but that's not the point. Luffy just needs to know how to handle his gun.

"The gun is heavier than I thought" Luffy says, as Law moves to stand behind him.

"It's a little heavier when it's loaded" Law murmurs, guiding Luffy "You want to take it with both of your hands...like this, good" he moves to press himself closer to Luffys back, he can barely hide his smirk when he hears Luffy swallow. He runs his hands down Luffys arms, before lifting them slightly "Close one eye, it will help you aim" he says quietly, breath against the teens neck and he can feel Luffy shiver.

"Now put your finger on the trigger...yes, that one. Good" he mumbles as he guides Luffys fingers into the right position "It's important to take your time, of course, you won't always have it. But really try to have your target into the line of fire"

Luffy just hums, he seems concentrated.

"Alright, now make sure you nail that fucker" Law says, before moving his hands to Luffys hips, thump touching the warm skin where his shirt is rising up. He feels Luffy move at the motion, but Law holds him firm "Hey, focus"

Luffy clears his throat "Kinda hard to focus when you-"

"Straighten your arms, c'mon now. Don't slack" Law says, interrupting Luffy.

Luffy does as he's told, moving his arms up slightly again, tensing in anticipation.

Just as the teen is about to shoot, Law moves his lips against Luffys neck, kissing at the side, causing the other to jump and gasp, before a loud bang rings in his ears.

Luffy shot into nowhere, all three cans still standing where Law put them.

Law bursts out laughing "Fuck, that was terrible"

"Fuck you!" Luffy says, turning around in his grip "You...You startled me!"

Law lifts his hands "I didn't do anything"

"You know exactly what you did!" Luffy says accusingly, stabbing a finger into Laws chest.

Law is still chuckling, can't help himself when Luffy glares at him with such a pissed off expression. He looks like a disappointed puppy.

"Okay, okay" Law says, when he is finally able to hold his laughter "Let's try it again"

"No" Luffy says, crossing his arms, the gun still in his hand.

"No?" Law asks, surprised.

"Not until you apologize for your actions"

"I didn't do anything" Law repeats, grinning, is Luffy seriously angry now?

"Asshole!" the teen grits, obviously sulking "It's your fault that I didn't hit the target"

Oh, please, Luffy wouldn't have hit it anyways.

He sighs and decides to humor the teen "Alright. I'm very sorry"

"Good, If you do it again, I will-"

Law doesn't let him talk any further, grabbing one of his wrists, pulling the boy towards him, before pressing his mouth to Luffys.

He can feel a hand pressed against his chest in a weak attempt to make him move, but Law doesn't budge. Gently moving his lips against Luffys, he grips the teens hip with his other hand, pulling the others body flush against his.

He kisses him just like he did last night. Softly, not demanding anything, but taking what he wants nonetheless, until Luffy finally starts to move his lips against his own.

Letting go of Luffys wrist, he moves his hand into the others black hair, softly sliding his fingers through it. Luffy sighs into the kiss and Law can feel the teen relaxing against him, the hand on his chest, moving to his back.

This, Luffys body pressed against his own, his hot mouth over his, is so tempting, so fucking tempting. Law just wants to force the boy into a merciless making out session, maybe followed by a good fuck. But he knows, okay, he gets it now, that if he ever hopes of a chance to have sex with Luffy on this god damned road trip, he needs to take it slow. Needs to coax the teen into it, until he finally gives himself over to him.

Law is optimistic that this can't take too long, not with how responsive Luffy already reacts to him.

He breaks the kiss, Luffys eyes look up at him a little bit glazed, his lips red, cheeks tinted with a soft pink. Self-control is key here, Law reminds himself, barely keeping his eyes of off Luffys lips as he lets the boy out of his arms.

"Ready to try again?" Law says, taking a step back.

"I..yeah" Luffy mumbles, confusion evident in his voice.

What's there to be confused by?

"You need me to show you again or-" Law starts.

"No, no" Luffy says, shaking his head, turning towards the cans "But..you could show me how you do it"

Law nods, taking the gun out of Luffys hands, the metal warm from the teens hold, the weight, familiar in his hands. He could do this in his sleep. The motions so practiced, branded into his brain.

He raises his arms, shuts one of is eyes, aiming for the right can, before pulling the trigger. A bang, and the can falls down the fence. He quickly shoots down the other two, before turning to Luffy, giving him his gun back "See? Easy. You will get the hang of it eventually"

"You're good at this" Luffy remarks as he takes the gun in his own hand again.

"I had a good teacher" Law says, although he hates to admit it. Doflamingo might be a manipulating asshole, but he sure as hell knows how to train his underlings.

He learned from the best.

* * *

TBC

Hope you liked it (:


End file.
